taichisenjimonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HeavyDonkeyKong/Battle of the three nations
An awesome tai chi chasers fanfictioon that i've been reading from fanfiction.net. I hope you enjoy it. WARNING: CONTAINS CONTENT THAT MAY NOT BE APPROPRIATE FOR KIDS UNDER 13. RATED T. AN: Dragonslayer9907 Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I probably wouldn't need to write my stories here. Prologue On the distant planet of Sun, there were Tigeroids, Dragonoids, and Phoenicians. The Tigeroids and Dragonoids were the main tribes on Sun while Phoenicians were a smaller, yet stronger tribe. The Phoenicians had a lot of power and could add characters together to form phrases and increase attack and defense strength. The Phoenicians were in league with the Tigeroids and wanted to live in peace yet they were almost completely annihilated when the Dragonoids attacked the Tigeroids. The remaining Phoenicians fled to Earth with their special powers and hid from the Dragonoids. They were also plotting with the Tigeroids and helping them in their search for the Tai-chi characters. And this is a story of Tai-chi Chasers roaming the world in search of Tai-chi Characters. Chapter 1 I am one of the only survivors of the Phoenician race and as I was from a prominent clan of the Phoenicians, I had marriage contracts with four daughters of General Adin. I trained for many years and mastered all the techniques of my tribe and clan and am on my way to go find Sena and help her team out. As I set out on my way to find Sena and her crew in a town in Japan, I found the fabled legendary eighteen weapon cards, 16 animal cards, and a few elemental cards. With Rai The weather was great, the sun shone brightly and it was a great weekend day. "Lunch is ready!" yelled Rai mom as she went to get Rai. "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!" Rai snored as he slept the day away. "Okay Rai, wake up. It may be the weekend but I'm not going to allow you to sleep the day away," Rai's mom said. "WAAA! What time is it? 12:00? I'm late for meeting with my friends for the tournament. Got to go now," said Rai as he rushed out the door. "Oh right, mom since tomorrow's your birthday and all what would you like for a present?" Rai asked. "Ummm….. how about getting a few A's on that report card of your?" said Rai's mom. "What? That's asking a little too much don't you think?" Rai blurted. "I know I was only kidding. I have you and you're the only present I need. Go on and have fun at the tournament," she said. With Sena The Tiger Airship was getting chased by a Dragonoid Warship when Sena and the others went onto the deck and used a Taichi 暗card to escape from the dragonoids. When they got to the town where the lost Taichi card was Hawk wasn't able to pinpoint the signal due to the many buildings in the town. After Tori and Donha ditched Sena and Finn with a Taichi 幻 card, Sena and Finn got chased by dragonoid robots through the sewer system of the town before coming across Garnia after Finn froze the robots with a Taichi 冰 card. Sena and Finn blasted their way out of the sewer system and ended up in a canal under a bridge. When I got to the town where the chasers were, I found one of the chasers competing in a card-stacking tournament. Soon after, I saw another chaser telling the first chaser to go to someplace. I followed them to a bridge where I saw Sena and my old friend Finn fighting a dragonoid, Garnia. When I looked at what was happening, I saw that Sena was too slow in avoiding an explosion attack and acted quickly to protect her. I teleported to her position, swept her up in a bridal carry and jumped onto the bridge. "Taichi: Long, Dragon!" I yelled as I threw my activator in the air and air slashed my card. A blue 龙 symbol appeared above my head and a huge, blue dragon came out. "Attack, Garnia!" The dragon sprayed a jet stream of water that destroyed the explosion shot that was sent at Sena. Next it sprayed a breath of fire that blew Garnia back. "Taichi: Feng, Phoenix!" I yelled as I swiped my Phoenix card. A red 凤 symbol appeared above my head and a phoenix came out. The dragon blew a breath of wind and the phoenix blew a breath of fire. The attacks combined into a powerful flamethrower that blew Garnia away. All the chasers were awestruck at my performance and ability to summon animals with my Taichi cards. After a while Sena realized that I was holding her in a bridal carry and jumped away. "Who are you? Why did you help me?" she asked me, the mysterious man that was wearing a cloak and hood that covered his face. "Did you miss me Sena?" I asked as I took off my hood and exposed my face. When Sena and Finn saw my face, they did a double take and sputtered out, "Ryu! Why are you here?" "What am I not allowed to come and help out my best friend and future wife?" I asked, "If you don't want me here I'll just leave then." As soon as I said those words, Sena ran at me and held onto me saying that she wanted me to stay and be with her. Tori and Donha were dumbstruck at what just happened in front of them because Sena never hugged boys, or at least in such an intimate way, and Finn never smiled, yet they were doing just that. "Who the Hell is he?" they asked surprised at the turn of events. "Oh right sorry, I forgot you guys don't know Ryu," Finn said. "He's one of the only survivors of the Phoenicians and is my best friend and Sena's future husband. We haven't seen each other in over five years. When we started training under Komorka he went on a quest to master his Taichi powers." "Sena, how are you guys doing? Why are you guys in the middle of a town?" I asked after Sena finally got over the fact that I was there. "We were searching for a lost Taichi card when we were attacked by Dragonoids," Sena said. "By the way, where have you been for the past five years? My sisters and I have been wondering if you were still okay. You didn't visit yet could have at least sent us some letters. We were worried sick about you." "Well you know me. I was journeying around the world, finding Taichi and training of course. I'm sorry that I worried you guys, but I'm here to stay for now on," I said. "Come on let's go find that lost Taichi card and get out of this boring place." With Rai After Tori suddenly quit the card-stacking tournament because he needed to help Finn and Sena, Rai won the card-stacking tournament and got the ten thousand dollars. He went up and got his ten thousand dollar prize and his trophy, while thinking about what he could get his mother for her birthday. "I feel like I don't deserve the prize considering the fact that that other kid built the tallest tower," said Rai. "Whatever man, the judges have said that you're the winner so you are. Can you imagine what you can buy with all that prize money?" his friends said. 'I know, I wonder what I can get my mother with all my prize money. Maybe I can get her something to put her jewelry in.' Rai thought. After the tournament, Rai wandered around the town before finding a jewelry shop. Rai went into the jewelry looked around until he found a jewelry box with the 火on it. He picked it up and looked at the intricate craftsmanship of the box and decided that his mom deserved the box for her birthday. Suddenly the old shop owner came up behind him and asked, "Oh so you like the box? Yes, it is a very good box for jewelry. I found it laying there one day with that symbol on it, though I could never figure out what its significance was. Maybe you can figure out the significance of the symbol of the box?" "Well how much is this going to cost me?" Rai asked. "Two hundred ryo is all that it will cost you," the shop owner said. "Okay very well, can I pay using this ten thousand ryo check that I have with me?" Rai asked. After Rai bought the box and got it wrapped, he left the shop and went back to his house. When he got back to his house, he saw that everything was out of place and was wrecked. As soon as he started to look for his mom, Luka, a Dragonoid, came around a corner and started to say that he was there to destroy him. Luka was about to attack Rai when his mother came home with a bag of groceries. His mom immediately dropped the bag of groceries and pushed Rai to the door. "Rai, run away and don't come back!" his mom said. "WHY? I can fight too, let me help you!" Rai yelled. "Rai, I will always be with you. Live life to the fullest," his mom said. His mom then pushed him out the door and latched it. Rai kept pounding on the door until suddenly his whole house blew up due to a strange explosion. Rai was hurled back a few feet and when he got up he saw Luka. As soon as he saw Luka his anger grew to an unprecedented level and he activated his Tigeroid form and the fire card came out of the jewelry box. Rai suddenly felt a strange power coursing through him as the fire card glowed with a strange yellow light. "Taichi, Huo! Fire!" yelled Rai as a red 火 symbol appeared above his head and spewed a jet of fire at Luka. "Impressive, only a Taichi master can activate a card without an activator, but your still not god enough," said Luka as he cut through the jet of fire using his dragon sword. "Taichi, Zha! Pierce!" yelled Luka as a blue 扎 symbol appeared over his head and shot blue energy needles at Rai. The needles went flying at Rai, yet whenever one got close to him; he was somehow able to know where the needles were going to be. 'What is this? How can you be able to know where the needles are going to be and dodge them?' thought Luka. 'Could you be one? This just got very interesting.' "Come on guys, I sense a person in distress and it's a Tigeroid," Hawk said. We rushed through the town and into the outskirts where we found Rai fighting against Luka, a Dragonoid elite, by himself. Rai was using the lost Taichi card of Fire and was dodging an attack from Luka. "Hey, catch this!" Sena yelled as she threw an activator at Rai. "Swipe the card to activate its power!" Rai caught the activator and yelled, "Taichi: Huo, Fire!" A red 火 symbol appeared above his head and shot a ball of fire at Luka. "Taichi: Shi, Rock!" yelled Donha as a brown 石 symbol appeared above his head and shot a barrage of rocks at Luka that managed to trap him under a pile of them. "Rai, we need to go now. Luka may be out of action for now but he won't be down for long," said Sena. "Who are you guys? And I'm not going to come with you guys! Go away!" yelled Rai. "Taichi: Mian, Sleep!" Tori said as a purple 眠 symbol appeared over his head and put Rai to sleep. We carried Rai back to the Tiger Airship so that we could keep a close eye on and protect him from the Dragonoids. We let him sleep a while as we discussed what we were going to do. "Komorka, what are we going to do about the lost Taichi and Rai?" I asked as we sat around the main table on the bridge. "Rai will be a very valuable asset if we can get him to join us," Komorka said. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt if we can get him on our side, but is he really going to join the team?" Sena asked, "And besides do we even need him now that we have Ryu?" "Well in time everything will work out. Right now we needn't worry about this. Go to sleep all of you, we'll figure this out tomorrow when everyone is awake, including Rai," Komorka said. Category:Blog posts